The present specification generally relates to robotic devices and particularly to a mechanically decoupled six-degree-of-freedom tele-operated robot system.
Robotic devices are commonly used in factory-based environments to complete tasks such as placing parts, welding, spray painting, etc. These devices are used for a variety of tasks. Many of the robotic devices do not have completely mechanically-decoupled axes with passed actuation for transferring actuation through one joint in order to actuate another joint, without affecting the motion of any other joints. Also, the devices are large and bulky and cannot effectively perform small-scale tasks, such as microsurgical operations. In addition, these devices are not tendon-driven systems, and thus, do not have low backlash, which is desirable for microsurgical operations.
A decoupled six-degree-of-freedom robot system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,710,870 and 5,784,542, issued to Ohm et al. The robot system has an input device functioning as a master to control a slave robot with passed actuation capabilities, high dexterity, six degrees-of-freedom with all six axes being completely mechanically decoupled, low inertia, low frictional aspect, and force-feedback capabilities.
The robot system, disclosed in the above-referenced patents, is a tendon-driven system without any backlash, and is therefore capable of precisely positioning surgical instruments for performing microsurgical operations.
The inventors noticed, as a result of several simulated microsurgical operations, that the integration of a high precision micromanipulator with a highly sensitive force sensor to the slave robot can enhance the surgeon""s feel of soft tissues. This allows effective performance of microsurgical tasks with resolution of the hand motion less than 10 microns. The force sensor readings are used to amplify forces with high resolution to an input device on the master control. The amplified forces allow the surgeon operating the master control handle to feel the soft tissues with greater sensitivity and to move the handle with exaggeration and precision. In addition, the push button switches mounted on the master control handle provides operator control of system enable and the micromanipulator.
In one aspect, the present disclosure involves robot-assisted tasks for use in microsurgery. An input control device with force sensors is configured to sense hand movements of an operator. The sensed hand movements actuate a mechanically decoupled robot manipulator. A microsurgical manipulator, attached to the robot manipulator, is activated to move small objects and perform microsurgical tasks. A force-feedback element coupled to the robot manipulator and the input control device provides the input control device with an amplified sense of touch in the microsurgical manipulator.
In some embodiments, the input control device has a handle with activation switches to enable or disable control of the robot manipulator. The activation switches also allow movement of the microsurgical manipulator.
In another aspect, a virtual reality system is disclosed. The virtual reality system includes a plurality of input control devices configured to sense operator body movements. Each device has a plurality of joints that are mechanically decoupled for transferring force sensed actuation through one joint in order to actuate another joint, without affecting the motion of any other joints. The operator body movements are translated into corresponding movements in a virtual reality environment. A plurality of force-feedback elements provides the input control devices with feedback of the senses created in the virtual reality environment.
In further aspect, a virtual augmentation system to a real-environment configuration is disclosed. The system includes a plurality of input control devices configured to sense operator body movements. Each device has a plurality of joints that are mechanically decoupled, where the operator body movements are translated into corresponding movements in a real environment with certain limitations placed on the movements by a virtual reality environment. A plurality of force-feedback elements provides the input control device with feedback of the senses created in the virtual reality environment to limit movements in the real environment.
In further aspect, a microsurgical training system is disclosed. The system includes a master input control device configured to sense operator body movements. The system also includes at least one force-feedback element coupled to the master input control device and at least one slave device coupled to the force-feedback element. The force-feedback element is configured to receive the operator body movements from the master input control device. The operator body movements of the master input control device are replicated in the slave device.
In one embodiment, a data collection and storage device is coupled to the master input control device. The data collection and storage device is used to collect and store the operator body movements for subsequent replay.
The details of one or more embodiments are set forth in the accompanying drawings and the description below. Other embodiments and advantages will become apparent from the following description and drawings, and from the claims.